The Tale of Cocoa
Written by FenTheMudwing DO NOT STEAL!!! The War of the SandWing Succession has just started, the alliances are: Burn: SkyWings Blister: SeaWings, MudWings Blaze: IceWings Characters Cocoa Fen Muskeg Mutekill Prologue; 4992 AS; Muskeg Muskeg was flying above the outskirts of the rain forest, looking for anything... suspicious. Her bigwings, Peat, said the SkyWings might be scouting the Mud Kingdom. Muskeg hadn't seen anything yet, just trees, flowers, birds, snakes, quicksand... etc. It was just jungle, jungle, until it changed abruptly into the foothills surrounding Jade Mountain. She looked around, searching for any signs of red, but the rain forest was too colorful. Suddenly, she flared her wings, making an abrupt stop. Rising out of a clearing in the distance was a column of smoke. This wasn't the size of a camp fire, it was huge, like someone lit a bonfire in the middle of the jungle. She darted forward, flapping her wings as hard as they would push her. When she reached the smoke, she saw what had happened. Small, dragon-like buildings stuck out of a mess of debris. Some were taller than her, but most buildings were a little under her height. She saw no signs of life in the wreckage, but as she examined the clearing, she heard a noise, like a high pitched whining sound, random and sporadic. She swooped down to the mini-buildings, and realized it was a scavenger den. She looked around, trying to find the source of the whining. Finally, she spotted it, a little scavenger, no bigger than her talon, lay on the floor, chubby and pathetic looking. The black fur on its head shimmered in the sunlight. She walked over to it, realizing there was some sort of shape huddled over it. The shape's head looked up, and Muskeg saw with disgust it was a NightWing about 3 years older than her, which would be 10 years old. "Hello," he said. "I knew you would be here." It sounded like bogus, but she really believed him for a second. "Yeah right," she snorted back. "With your 'mystical NightWing powers', huh?" "Yes," he answered calmly. "What are you doing here?" "This scavenger den was burned down. I thought maybe I could catch the culprits." "Which is who?" she countered. "Burn," Muskeg squinted her eyes at him. How did he know Burn was her favorite of the sisters? Did he also know that she secretly wished the MudWings had allied with Burn instead of Blister? "Be careful of your thoughts," he interjected, tapping his temple with one claw. "And I know what you're thinking. She's not the right one. Blister's going to win the war." "Hmm," Muskeg answered sarcastically. "What's with the itsy-bitsy scavenger?" "He was the only survivor," The NightWing shrugged. The scavenger was playing with a little cocoa pod, marveling at it like it was treasure. Muskeg smiled at it. It was kinda cute. Maybe she would keep it... "Eh," the NightWing shrugged. "Might as well kill it," "No!" Muskeg yelled quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would a seven-year-old like yourself care about an 'itsy-bitsy' scavenger?" "I-I don't know," she answered honestly. She felt some sort f strange... attachment to it. She had already picked out a name: Cocoa. The NightWing shrugged again. For an adult, he sure shrugged a lot. "Fine, do what you want with it." He lifted off the ground, his speckled wings stirring smoke and leaves. "Wait!" Muskeg yelled. She wasn't sure why she wanted him to stay. Maybe she wanted to know more about NightWings. Maybe she wanted to know more about this NightWing. Perhaps it was because he was cute and mysterious. She scooped up the scavenger and its odd cocoa pod, then flew after the NightWing. Life Goals: set. Chapter 1; 5000 AS; Muskeg "Come on!" Muskeg whined at the NightWing. After the past few years, Muskeg had followed the mysterious NightWing across the continent. For the first few month, he avoided her as best he could, but perhaps she had grown on him. She was pestering him for his name, or just one shred of information. He had refused his time after time, always turning his head at her, saying "It's not your time." Muskeg was starting to think he couldn't see the future after all, or maybe he didn't have a name. Stupid, mysterious, cute NightWing. Muskeg thought grumpily. Eight years had passed, putting Muskeg at fifteen, NightWing-guy at eighteen, and Cocoa at eight. She had silently waited in caves and hollows while he went on his "missions" or whatever. He was packing up for yet another, avoiding Muskeg's gaze. "Please?" Muskeg whined again. "It's 5000 year anniversary of the scorching!" "No," He replied, remaining calm. "Fine!" Muskeg yelled. She stomped back into the cave they were staying in. She walked over to Cocoa's cage, where he sat miserably. One day, Muskeg thought. One day... Chapter 2; 5005 AS; Muskeg The sun was setting over the sea, making for a very romantic setting. Muskeg and NightWing-guy were laying down next to each other on a sandy beach on an island in the Kingdom of Sea. Cocoa's cage lay in front of them, and Cocoa sat in the very middle, shivering. One night he had stolen one of Muskeg's blanket and cut some of it into some sort of... thing that was not a blanket. But they weren't watching the sunset. They were watching the moonrise. one of the moons slowly rose from the horizon, huge and full in the sky. After it was up in the sky, another full moon followed it, then yet another. After a long, long time, all three moons were in the sky, all full. This wouldn't occur in another millennia. Muskeg held NightWing-guy's talon. He didn't oblige. Muskeg had matured over the last five years, now being twenty. NightWing-guy was now twenty-three, and Cocoa was thriteen. "Can you tell me now?" Muskeg asked him. "No," he answered simply, looking up at the moons. Maybe Moonwatcher? "Please?" "Be patient Muskeg, you'll know soon." "Come on. I've been waiting for almost years now. I think I get to know." He didn't look convinced. "Besides," Muskeg started again, smiling because she knew she had an advantage this time. "It's the brightest night. All sorts of magical things are supposed to happen." The NightWing glanced into her eyes, genuinely thinking about telling her. "So?" Muskeg asked, getting impatient. "What is it?" The NightWing smiled, which he hadn't done in a long time. "My name is Mutekill." WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (FenTheMudwing)